I'll See You
by crisis what crisis
Summary: In between life and death, Harry meets what could have been his sister. One shot.


JKR wrote Harry Potter. I just write fanfiction to improve my writing skills.

Short little one-shot about Harry meeting what could have been his little sister. The idea wouldn't leave me alone.

* * *

**I'll See You**

After Dumbledore left Harry to choose his own decisions, Harry stood there for a long while, staring into the white oblivion of King's Cross. Harry was stuck as what to do now. Could he go back and face everyone, all the people who expected him dead for the good cause of ending Voldemort's reign of terror? Or could, as Dumbledore put it, take a train to the other side.

A feminine voice interrupted the young, battle-weary man.

"I've waited a long time to meet you, Harry."

Even with perfect vision, Harry squinted. A slender figure was in the distance and yet she was so close to where he was standing. Past the arcades of this cleaner, brighter King's Cross station, Harry walked towards the mysterious voice. Dumbledore had given him the choice of hopping on one of the trains to what Harry assumed was the afterlife. Did Dumbledore notice the figure in the background as he passed on?

"Who are you?" Harry called out.

"Honestly, Harry, you don't know your own sister when you see her? That hurts," and Harry was nearly mortified to suddenly approach the younger girl, her brown eyes staring back into Harry's green eyes. "Then again, I suppose I can't blame you."

Harry groaned, his mind full of confused thoughts already from pondering if this was all real or just in his head. Dumbledore's apparition hadn't alleviated his questions and although he was a little satisfied to find Voldemort's last shred of humanity curled up in a fetal position for all time, he wasn't sure why this girl was intruding in his dream-of-sorts.

"Your brother? I'm an only child. I _must_ be dreaming," he concluded.

The girl giggled, shaking her head as she made a motion to grab his hand but he didn't accept it. Looking dejected, she began to speak again. "I'm so happy to finally see you Harry. Our Mum and Dad will be happy to see you again too," the red haired girl told him, a curious smile lighting up her face as she brushed back a strand of brilliant red hair.

She vaguely reminded him of his mother Lily, what with that beautiful hair of hers. In fact, she looked very much like Lily except for the eyes. Hers were a dark brown that twinkled mischievously much like his own father's eyes. In the way Harry resembled his parents, this girl was the opposite.

"How are _you_ my sister?" he asked her, deciding that if this were merely a dream, he might as well entertain the specter his mind had conjured up. "I didn't have any siblings."

The girl sighed as she inched nearer Harry, her brown eyes shifting from the endless white ground back up to Harry, her brown eyes now reflecting some out-of-reach knowledge that Harry was unaware of. The girl took in a deep sigh.

"I'm the sister you were supposed to have, Harry. Mum was pregnant the night she died," the girl finally revealed as she hung her head low, red bangs covering up her eyes and away from Harry. "I guess you really are the Boy Who Lived, huh?"

"Then why aren't you...?" he trailed off.

She blinked then understood what he meant. "Oh, I can take form in this place as I please. In your world, I'd be a year or so younger than you. You know, if everything had...worked out," she rubbed her arm, a frown forming on her face.

Harry gulped and in that moment, he realized how much he really did lose that night when Lord Voldemort gave him his scar. He killed his father, his mother and his unborn sister. His whole family, gone.

"Why did _no one_ tell me?!" he yelled at her.

She shrugged. "Because no one knew. I guess Mum was keeping it secret from everyone else. Maybe she was scared that it was dangerous to give birth to another child when they already had _you_ to worry about."

Ouch. But she was right. He was the Chosen One after all, the child of those prophecies uttered those many years ago. He couldn't imagine another Potter sibling living in the shadow of the Boy Who Lived.

But Harry could feel himself fading, and so was this strange red haired, brown eyed girl. It wasn't right for him to remain here, even though he was intrigued by this could-be sister of his.

"I'll see you Harry," she whispered to him. "I'll see you soon, big brother."


End file.
